Korr Catalog of extrasolar planets
The SNOSA keep track of all planets ever found outside of the solar system. Planets are categorized on the way they are thought to exist. If it is observed once using an indirect method, it is considered "unconfirmed". If observed once by imaging or by a probe being there, the planet is automatically "confirmed", but orbital data still has to be taken. If observed 3 times by indirect methods it is considered "possible", which the planet is then on this list. If observed 5 times with indirect methods, it is considered "probable". Ten times, and it's "confirmed". Charts All Planets This list is generally in order of discovery. ± Planet count: 28 Extremes This is a list of extremes found in the above list of extrasolar planets. By Instrument This is a list of the amount discoveries by instrument. disc. by is all of the planets that instrument discovered. Total describes how many planets that instrument has detected, including planets already discovered. This can lead to overlaps. Systems can also overlap, and shows how many systems that instrument has detected planets in. The Retracted column shows how many planets that it discovered, but were later retracted. News/Updates *62.4 - Three planets found. GS19 b, Ixra e, Ixra f. *62.4 - Orbital refinement of Ixra b *62.4 - New data sent back by KM9 gives data of planets. *62.4 - New planet found. *62.4 - KP-ZZ1-ASZ b elements refined. *62.8 - Elements refined on various planets. Gliese 1337 b upgraded to "possible". *77.4 - Ixra e confirmed, Ixra f upgraded to possible. *87.3 - Ixan b and c added to list *87.7 - Planet Finder team announces 2 planets around Hiiro, with at least 2 large outer gas giants which have no orbital parameters yet. *90.8 - LM1 finds another planed around Ixan Primary. *91.4 - Detailed observations of KM-9 3 restrain estimates. *92.2 - Terminated search on GS-UA81-2201 b. *92.2 - Updated SMA's of Ixra planets *92.2 - Planet Finder team set to announce a 3 planet system in the coming days. *92.4 - 3 planets around Fotukuvlsiitkippouui (Altan) announced. *92.5 - Planet Finder team announces fixes to Ixan system. *95.8 - Fjirk et al. (PF team) confirm ADG-727 A f. *96.6 - PF team announce possible planet around AV 293. *96.7 - R-LaRVA (Roakin-Large Radial Velocity Array) team of 3 announce a detailed observation over a span of 103 solar dates. Due to such a large and high resolution dataset, the team have come up with one of the most precise measurements to date. R-LaRVa are scheduling a release of data on Ixra on 98.0. *97.2 - R-LaRVA webpage hints at 6 planet system fit for Ixra. *100.0 - R-LaRVA release being readied. *100.0 - Newly catalogged quadruple star system Abalkra 383 shows signs of a very close orbiting planet around component C. *100.1 - R-LaRVA 6 planet solution to Ixra released publicly. *100.2 - Auksil planets become confirmed by LM4 and LM5. *100.6 - Fixed error with AM 750's transiting planets. Category:Extrasolar planets discovered by empires